Quidditch auf die heisse Art
by Sorayablue
Summary: Oneshot! HPDM Ein Quidditchspiel, wie wir es uns schon immer gwünscht haben: Beide Sucher tauchen unter und spielen lieber etwas anderes... heisseres miteinander. Viel Spass.


_Huhu,_

_hmm, das war ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für meine liebe Freundin Schaijen (Shi, Shiina... wie auch immer g), welche sich mal richtige Aktion bei einem Quidditchspiel gewünscht hat. Ich bin nicht ganz davon überzeugt, dass es mir gelungen ist, aber viel Spass dennoch..._

_Sorry übrigens, dass Draco die Initiative übernimmt..._

_ Sora _

* * *

Die Tribünen waren gefüllt mit Schülern, Lehrern und einigen Eltern. Darauf wartend, dass das letzte und entscheidende Quidditchspiel der Saison begann. Kaum einer konnte es noch erwarten und schon seit Wochen bereiteten sich die gegnerischen Teams auf dieses Treffen vor. Ebenfalls in diesen Wochen hatte es mehr als einen Anschlag auf einen der Spieler gewesen und nur Glück war es gewesen, dass heute an diesem Tag alle lebendig und mit noch allen Körperteilen das Feld auf ihren Besen betreten konnten.

Bereits als man den Teamkapitän der Gryffindors in seinen rotgoldenen Gewändern und gleichzeitig den der Slytherins in den Silbergrünen erkennen konnte, tobte die Menge und dabei war es schon fast egal, welchem Haus sie angehörte. Wenig später war nun die gesamte Mannschaft angetreten und wartete darauf, dass der Startpfiff fiel.

Ein gutes Stück über den anderen Teammitgliedern und zwar so, dass sie kaum etwas von dem Gejubel oder den Ansagen des Sprechers verstehen konnten, befanden sich die beiden Sucher des Teams und achteten wenig auf die Menge um sich herum oder auch nur auf ihre Männer unter ihnen. Viel mehr waren sie damit beschäftigt den anderen entweder zu ignorieren oder böse Blicke zuzuwerfen. Jedenfalls sah es so für die Zuschauer aus, die ihre Ferngläser auf die Beiden gerichtet hatten.

„So Potter, das letzte Spiel. Du oder ich! Und wir wissen beide, dass dein Glück nicht jedes Mal reichen kann. Heute zählt Können", sagte der Malfoyerbe. Sein doch recht feminines Gesicht war von einer Arroganz überzogen, die man noch nirgendwo gesehen hatte. Seine im Licht silbern glänzenden Augen versprühten eine solche Selbstsicherheit, dass ihm sicherlich jeder abgenommen hatte, dass er aus diesem Spiel als Sieger heraus gehen würde. Jeder bis auf einem.

„Du sagst es und genau deshalb wirst du wie jedes andere Mal hier verlieren, Malfoy. Selbst wenn meine Hände an meinem Besen gebunden wären, würde ich dich noch schlagen", erwiderte der Auserwählte. Alles was seine Haltung ausdrückte, war Entschlossenheit. Er brauchte nicht erst beweisen, dass er ein meister des Spiels war. Das hatten fast 7 Jahre als Sucher in Hogwarts bereits für ihn getan.

Ein fast schon schelmisches Grinsen überzog nun Draco Malfoys Gesicht und Harry wollte ihn ebenso dazu befragen, als das Zeichen zum Anpfiff kam. Die Klatscher sausten in die Luft, der Quaffel wurde von einem zum nächsten Spieler geworfen und der Schnatz, den man eben noch golden glitzern sah, verschwand vollständig.

Harry beschloss nun seinen üblichen Platz einzunehmen, um nach dem 150 Punkte wertvollen Stück Ausschau zu halten, aber bevor er auch nur los geflogen war, sah er aus den Augenwinkeln noch, wie ihn der blonde Slytherin zuzwinkerte und eine Kusshand zuwarf. Vollkommen verwirrt blieb er stocksteif in der Luft und ließ seinen Blick fest geheftet auf den gegnerischen Sucher. Dieser allerdings kehrte ihm nun den Rücken zu und die smaragdgrünen Augen blieben für Harry unerklärlich auf dem wohl gerundeten Po hängen. Jedem Anderen wäre nun die Frage in den Sinn gekommen, wieso Malfoy nicht wie üblich seine vollständige Bekleidung mitsamt Umhang trug, aber der Gryffindor sah nur, wie der seiner Meinung nach perfekte Hintern sich fast schon rhythmisch auf dem Besen hin und her bewegte.

Erst der Schrei von einem der Teammitglieder, der sehr nach Ron klang, und ein vorbeizischen eines Klatschers sehr nahe an seinem Ohr brachte ihn wieder zur Besinnung. Er schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf und flog dann schließlich auf seinen üblichen Platz.

Was war nur heute mit ihm los, überlegte Harry, und wieso verdammt noch mal hatte er so auf Malfoys Hintern gestarrt? Wenn er so darüber nachdachte war dies auch nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass er es getan hatte. Eigentlich jedes Mal, wenn der Slytherin ohne die Schulrobe herumlief, auch wenn es sehr selten war. Vielleicht sollte er einmal mit Dumbledore sprechen betreffend einer Änderung der Schulkleidung.

Ein weiteres Mal schüttelte er seinen Kopf und wandte sich dem Spiel zu. Jedenfalls versuchte er es. Unter ihm lief ein wie immer, wenn Slytherins und Gryffindors gegeneinander antraten, turbulentes Spiel. Er konnte Ginny, die er am roten Haar erkannte, mit dem Quaffel unter dem Arm auf die gegnerischen Ringe zusausen und dann am Hüter vorbei diesen durch einen der drei hindurch werfen sehen.

Gleich im nächsten Augenblick konnte er aus den Augenwinkeln den Schnatz erkennen. Kurz wandte er seinen Blick von diesem in Richtung Malfoy, aber der schien ihn nicht gesehen zu haben. Grinsend schoss Harry schließlich nach unten auf den goldenen flatternden kleinen Ball zu.

Es dauerte nicht lange und er bemerkte wie er verfolgt und wenig später Malfoy dicht an seiner Seite dem gleichen Ziel entgegenjagte. Der Schnatz schien nur noch einen Meter, wenn nicht weniger, von ihnen entfernt zu sein und sie flogen immer mehr in die Höhe. Beide hielten ihre Hand weit gestreckt und versuchten ihren Gegner abzudrängen, doch keiner gab klein bei.

„Zieh Leine, Malfoy, du bekommst ihn doch nicht", sagte Harry und klang etwas außer Atem von der Anstrengung. Die Luft wurde dünner und man konnte sie sicher kaum noch von unten erkennen.

„Das werden wir ja sehen", erwiderte Malfoy und unternahm einen weiteren Versuch Harry abzudrängen. Dieser war mehr als erfolgreich, aber zum einen verloren nun beide die Sicht des 150 Punkte teuren Balls und wurden von einer ziemlich starken Windböe erfasst. Beide sausten in die Tiefe und gewannen die Kontrolle durch den stetigen Wind auf ihren Besen erst wieder als sie schon fast am Boden angekommen waren. Währenddessen fluchten und beleidigten sich Malfoy und Harry so sehr, dass sie kaum merkten, wie sie auf einen der Pfeiler zuschossen, die eine der Tribünen trug.

Im Nachhinein wusste Harry nicht wie, aber er fand sich auf einmal unter der Tribüne wieder. Und das war nicht das einzige, was sich über ihm befand. Auf ihm, Bein an Bein, Schenkel an Schenkel, Brust an Brust und vor allem Schoß an Schoß befand sich Draco Malfoy. Hinzu kam, dass sein Kopf an seiner Schulter lag und er den warmen Atem zwischen Schulter und Hals spüren konnte. Ohne es wirklich zu wollen, davon war er fest überzeugt, bereitete sich in ihm ein Feuer aus und durchzog seinen ganzen Körper. Sie sammelte sich zu seinem Schrecken in seinem intimsten Teil, welches sich nun schamlos an den jungen Mann über ihm drückte. Harry stöhnte auf.

„Bist du verletzt, Potter?" Kam es nun von Malfoy, der versuchte sich zu erheben. Zumindest glaubte Harry es, denn er bewegte sich über ihm. Aber bis auf, dass sein Knie nun zwischen Harrys Beine gepresst war und Draco den Kopf gehoben hatte, um in sein Antlitz zu sehen, veränderte sich nicht viel.

„Ich glaube nicht", presste Harry schließlich hervor. „Du?" Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf und wie um zu beweisen, dass er noch beweglich war, presste er sein Knie ein Stück nach oben in Harrys Schritt. Der Gryffindor stöhnte erneut auf.

„Bist du sicher, dass noch alles heil ist, _Harry_", fragte der Slytherin erneut. Seine Stimme klang nun rauer und sein Gesicht war dem von Harry erstaunlich nah. „Aber vielleicht sollte ich einen kleinen Check-up durchführen." Nicht dass der Schwarzhaarige unschuldig war, nein sexuelle Erlebnisse hatte er schon mit einigen wenigen gehabt, es war nur eher der Gedanke, dass Draco Malfoy, ungekrönter Prinz der Slytherins und vor allem sein Gegner seit über sechs Jahren kaum was von ihm wollen konnte und dies somit wohl kaum ein Anmachversuch war. So viel ihm nur eine Antwort ein: „Bist du auf den Kopf gefallen, oder wieso bist du so komisch, Malfoy?" Zwischen seinen Worten musste er mehr als einmal ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, da der Blonde ein weiteres Mal sein Knie in seine empfindlichen Teile presste und es sogar kurz kreisen ließ.

Gegenüber Ron würde Harry später behaupten, dass er bei dem Sturz mit seinem Kopf stark auf den Boden aufgekommen war und dies somit die einzig wirkliche Erklärung für seine folgenden Handlungen war. Aber diese Zukunft war noch um einige Erfahrungen entfernt und somit tat Harry das für ihn einzig logische. Er nahm das Gesicht von Malfoy in seine noch behandschuhten Händen und zog den Kopf zu sich nach unten, um die sonst um keine sarkastische Antwort verlegenen Lippen auf die seinen zu pressen.

Es war wie ein Rausch und alle Gedanken die sich vorher noch in seinem Kopf befunden hatten, waren mit einem Mal verschwunden. Nur noch Malfoy, nein Draco fand darin Platz. Seine Lippen massierten sanft die des Blonden bis er spürte, wie er seinen Mund öffnete. Harry schloss sich dem an und als sich ihre beiden Zungen trafen stöhnte diesmal nicht nur er. Die Geräusche von Draco erzeugten ein Prickeln, das bis in sein Innerstes vordrang. Es erregte ihn noch mehr und er begann seine Erregung nun selbst an Draco zu reiben.

In der Sehnsucht den Blonden richtig berühren zu können, riss er sich fast die Handschuhe von seinen Händen, um dann die linke den schmalen Rücken hinunter wandern zu lassen und die rechte in dem seidigen blonden Haar zu vergraben.

„Wage es nicht meine Frisur zu zerstören, Potter", kam es ohne die gewohnte Boshaftigkeit von Draco zwischen zwei Küssen. Harrys linke Hand war bis zum Hosenbund vorgeschritten und stahl sich unter das enge Oberteil des Blonden um die samtweiche Haut zu spüren.

„Du bist so was von eitel", erwiderte Harry nur und drehte sich mit Draco, so dass er nun über ihm lag.

„Du sagst das, als wäre es etwas Schlechtes", war der einzige Kommentar. Der Gryffindor beschloss selbst jede weitere Antwort zu unterlassen. Draco Malfoy war einfach unverbesserlich. Stattdessen verschloss er den Mund einfach wieder mit seinen Lippen, was wohl die effektivste Methode war.

Er spürte die Hände des Slytherins an ihm, die fast schon verzweifelt an seinem Quidditchumhang rissen und die sanften Lippen, die von seinem Mund zu seinem hals gewandert waren. Harry wusste nicht wie, aber Draco hatte schließlich den Umhang geöffnet und streifte ihn nun ungeduldig von seinen Schultern, um gleich darauf seine Hände unter Harrys Pullover zu schieben. Ein Knurren, welches den Gryffindor noch mehr erregte war zu hören, als die Finger auf noch mehr Stoff stießen und etwas ungeschickt ihm das Shirt aus der Hose zogen. Der ganze Körper des Schwarzhaarigen erzittert, als die Hände das erste Mal mit seiner Haut in Berührung kamen.

Ein weiteres Mal drehten sie sich und diesmal lag Draco über ihn. Harry fühlte den Umhang unter sich und schaffte es nur ‚Gute Idee", zu murmeln, als der Blonde seinen Hals verwöhnte. Seine Küsse unterbrach er nur damit er Harry den Pullover und das Shirt zusammen über den Kopf ausziehen konnte. Bei sich selbst machte er auch relativ schnell kurzen Prozess, was auch daran liegen mochte, dass Harry an seiner Oberkleidung bereits zerrte. Zumindest waren sie beide von der Taille her aufwärts wenig später nackt.

Draco setzte seine Erkundungstour auf Harrys Körper weiter fort und verwöhnte nun den Hals mit seiner Zunge, während seine Hände stetig tiefer wanderten. Sie stoppten kurz beim Hosenbund bis sich schließlich eine davon hinunter traute und die Handfläche über die von der Unterhose bekleidete Erektion legte. Sanft strich er über sie und widmete sich dabei Harrys rechter Brustwarze, der unter der Behandlung immer lauter anfing zu stöhnen und seine Mitte rhythmisch gegen die Hand drückte.

Für Harry eher schon unbewusst gab er Gestöhne, Laute und Worte von sich und forderte damit nach mehr von dem Slytherin über ihn. Dieser lächelte und widmete sich mit seinem Mund nun der linken Brustwarze zu. Erst nachdem Harry noch mehr bettelte, fasste er mit seiner Hand unter Harrys Boxershorts und griff nach dem erregten Glied. Nur leicht bewegte er seine Hand und streichelte ihn an der Intimsten Stelle, bevor sein eigener Drang die Oberhand gewann und er nahm Harry auch das letzte bisschen an Kleidung ab.

Einige Momente lehnte er sich zurück und nahm einfach nur den Anblick des vor ihm Liegenden in sich auf. Harry, der die fehlenden Berührungen auf seinem Körper vermisste, schaute auf und erkannte die Lust in den verdunkelten Augen, in deinen nur noch ein schmaler reifen an Silber erkennbar war, weil die Pupillen so geweitet waren. Allein der leidenschaftliche Blick ließ Harrys Körper von innen verbrennen und er tat etwas, was Harry Potter noch nie getan hatte. Er bettelte. Bettelte um seine Hände, um seine Küsse, um seinen Körper auf dem seinen.

Aber Draco blieb leise, zog sich stattdessen selbst vollkommen aus, bevor er sich zwischen Harrys Beine legte und sie dabei weit genug spreizte, dass er dazwischen liegen konnte. Als er sich dann über Harry beugte, um ihn ein weiteres Mal zu küssen berührten sich ihre beiden Erregungen und der Kuss bestand eher daraus, dass beide in den Mund des anderen atmeten.

Harrys Hüften bewegten sich ruhelos und reiben dabei genussvoll die beiden Glieder aneinander, während leidenschaftliche Küsse ausgetauscht werden. Draco löste sich nur schwer von Harrys Lippen und ließ die seinen den Hals hinunter gleiten. Dabei wechselte er immer wieder zwischen einfachen Küssen, welche mit offenen Mund und dem saugen von dem inzwischen verschwitzten Fleisch.

Ein weiteres Mal gelangte er zu Harrys Brustwarzen und schien unendliche zeit damit zu verbringen sie zu lecken, an ihnen zu saugen und entlockte ein weiteren Stöhne von dem Gryffindor. Endlich gelange er nach unten zu dem flachen Bauch von Harry und presste kleine Küsse auf ihn und ließ sogar kurz seine Zunge in den Bauchnabel eintauchen, bevor er tiefer wanderte. Bereits seine leichte Berührung mit den Lippen an dem dunklen Locken des Schamhaars ließ Harry leise zischen und sein Becken bewegte sich nach oben um mehr von Draco zu spüren, was den Blonden grinsen ließ.

Dennoch beschloss er aufzuhören mit dem Necken und gab stattdessen das, was Harry wollte. Mit seiner Zunge berührte er die Spitze von Harrys Glied und ließ sie kurz in den kleinen Schlitz eintauchen, was ihn selbst sogar zum Stöhnen brachte. Schließlich nahm er das gesamte pochende Stück Fleisch tief in seinem Mund auf. Bis zur Spitze ließ er sie wieder frei und saugte und leckte dabei das Glied. Dies wiederholte er noch einmal ehe er sich den Hoden von dem Schwarzhaarigen zuwandte. Er saugte an ihnen und ließ die Bälle in seinem Mund nacheinander rollen, während Harry vor purer Ungeduld auf das was noch kam verging.

Die silbergrauen Augen richteten sich auf Harrys Gesicht nur für einen kurzen Moment, bevor sie tiefer wanderten und mit der Zunge nach dem Eingang zu seinem Körper suchten. Er hörte das aufkeuchen des jungen Mannes unter ihm, als er sein Ziel fand und seine Zunge etwas eintauchen ließ. Leicht stöhnte er bei dem Geschmack von Harry auf und ließ seine Zunge so tief es ging hineingleiten, dabei mit seiner Hand immer die Erregung des Schwarzhaarigen verwöhnend.

Als Harrys Laute immer flehender und lauter wurden zog er sich zurück und begann das Glied wieder mit seinem Mund zu verwöhnen, während einer seiner Finger die Zunge an der anderen Stelle ersetzte. Mit seinem eigenen Körper kam er dem Finger entgegen und stieß gleichzeitig seine Erektion in Dracos Mund. Der Blonde verstärkte das Saugen und ließ einen weiteren Finger in Harrys Körper gleiten. Ein tiefes Knurren entrang sich seiner Kehle als er das Stück Fleisch komplett in seinem Mund aufnahm und Harry schließlich seinen Samen ihm tief in den Rachen spritzte.

Sein Becken stieß sich immer mehr Draco entgegen und seine Finger verschlangen sich in den Blonden Haaren, bevor er wieder etwas zu sich kam. Noch immer spürte er die bewegenden Finger in sich und zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung regte sich sein Glied erneut. In sich spürte er den dritten Finger und wenig später auch wie die Finger vollkommen aus ihm verschwanden.

Erst wollte er sich laut beschweren, bis er Dracos heißes Glied an seinem Eingang fühlte und auch, wie der Blonde mit seinem Körper zu ihm nach oben glitt. Für beide blieb kurz die Welt stehen als sie sich in die lusterfüllten Augen schauten und einen sanften Kuss tauschten.

Draco hob seine Hand und strich sanft mit den Knöcheln über Harrys Wange. Tief schaute er in die smaragdgrünen Augen mit einer stummen Frage. Auf das leichte Nicken des Gryffindors stieß er unheimlich langsam in die enge Tiefe von Harrys Körper und stoppte erst nachdem er vollkommen in ihr gefangen war. Mit seiner Stirn auf dem des schwarzhaarigen ruhte er kurz und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Zärtliche und auch leidenschaftliche Küsse wurden getauscht, als er fast ganz sich aus Harry zurück zog nur um wenig später wieder sich tief in ihm zu versenken, wobei er auf dem Weg Harrys Prostata traf und diesen damit kleine Sterne sehen ließ. Immer wieder wiederholte er es und wurde dabei schneller, was noch ihr Vergnügen steigerte.

Nicht mehr weit war für Beide der Orgasmus und die Stöße von Draco waren inzwischen schnell und hart. Die Küsse wurden noch leidenschaftlicher und es schien fast als wären sie das einzige, was sie am Leben hielt.

Plötzlich versteifte sich Harry vollkommen, wisperte Dracos Namen, warf seinen Kopf zurück und kam über ihrer Beider Brust. Der Blonde starrte auf die vor ihm liegende erotische Vision eines Mannes und konnte fühlen wie sein eigener Orgasmus allein durch die neu entstehende Enge immer näher kam. Nur einige wenige Male stieß er in den nachgiebigen Körper ehe er sich in ihm ergoss.

Ruhig und nur der schwere Atem der Beiden war einige Zeit zu hören, aber wie sollte es anders sein, die ersten Worte mussten von dem Slytherin kommen. „Du bist nicht schlecht, Potter", sagte er als würde er von etwas nebensächlichen Sprechen. Allerdings strafte der schnelle Herzschlag ihm Lüge.

„Gestern Nacht hast du was anderes gesagt", erwiderte Harry nur und zog Dracos Kopf für einen weiteren Kuss zu sich nach unten. Einen Kommentar gab der Blonde dazu allerdings nicht mehr und sie erhoben sich schließlich etwas widerwillig von ihren Plätzen. „Meinst du, wir werden vermisst?"

„Wie ich mein Team kenne, haben die mit ihren Fouls für genug Unruhe gestiftet, dass keiner merkt, dass die beiden Sucher abgehauen sind", erwiderte Draco und begann seine Kleidung zusammen zu suchen.

„Du sprichst gerade so, als würde dein Team das heute nur für dich machen und sie wären sonst brave Lämmer", sagte Harry lachend und musste seiner Hose ausweichen, die der Blonde nach ihm warf. Fertig angezogen schenkten sie sich noch einen letzten Kuss, ehe jeder wieder auf seine Besen stieg, wobei Harry erst zu spät das leichte Kribbeln auf seinen Handgelenken fühlte. Als der Slytherinsucher dann davon schoss sah Harry entsetzt auf die am Besen festgebundenen Hände. „Diese elende schleimige kleine Schlange", sagte er zu sich selbst und flog auf seinem Feuerblitz ihm hinterher.

Natürlich wurden Beide vermisst, denn als Harry an den Torpfosten und somit seinem besten Freund Ron vorbei flog, hörte er ihn nach seinem Aufenthaltsort schreien. Für Erklärungen hatte Harry weder Lust noch zeit, da er nicht zu weit entfernt den Schnatz entdecken konnte. Mit seinem Handicap, den am Besen zusammen gebundenen Händen, musste er natürlich noch schneller und dichter an dem Schnatz sein.

Zu seinem Glück sah Draco ihn erst, als Harry nicht mehr zu weit von ihm entfernt schien und so war er noch gut entfernt, als die Besenspitze den Feuerblitz die goldenen Flügelchen leicht berührte. Sich an ein vergangenes Erlebnis erinnernd, beugte er sich nach vorne und schnappte nach einem der Flügel mit seinen Mund. Mit einem dicken Grinsen und fest zusammen gepressten Lippen landete er schließlich.

Natürlich war es ein fast schon riesiges Chaos, was ausbrach, als Harry den Schnatz nicht loslassen konnte, ohne das endlich jemand den Zauber auf seine Hände löste. Aber der Blick von Draco war es allemal wert.

„Ich sagte doch, ich fang das Ding sogar mit zusammengebundenen Händen", sagte er wenig später lachend und beobachtete dabei wie auch die letzten Schüler von den Tribünen gingen und das Team in den Umkleiden verschwand. Er selbst stand noch kurz zur ‚Kapitänbesprechung' mit Draco auf dem Feld.

„Dabei kann man so viel besseres mit deinem Mund machen, als einen Schnatz fangen", sagte Draco nur und zeigte ihm offen für jeden sichtbar das mitten auf dem Feld.

Ende

* * *

_so... das wars... ist klar, dass die Beiden was miteinander haben? Ich hoffe es doch..._

_Übrigens, es war auch Shi's Wunsch, dass kein anderer von den Teammitgliedern richtig auftaucht... Zunge ausstreckt_


End file.
